mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
Derpy Hooves isn't the only pony known for making silly faces. It's actually a common symptom many ponies undergo when things get weird. Friendship is Magic, part 1 and part 2 Derpy derping.png|The one that started it all... Rarity cross eyed-W 1.1992.png|Rarity caught in the act. Derppinkiepie.png|Awwwww yeahhh Twilight crossed eyed-W 2.0111.png|Twilight Sparkle is intentionally cross eyed. The Ticket Master Spike_with_Gala_ticket.png|Yippee! Applebuck Season Wipeout-DERP!.PNG|What's this dash? A new trick? Applejack DERP!.png|Too much Applebuckin' I presume? Applejack DERP!.jpg|Ugh...wheat worms? Applejack derpy S01E04.png Derpy muffins.png Griffon the Brush Off droopy rainbow.png Shocked pony.JPG|A pony making a shocked face after Gilda makes Fluttershy cry. Rarity sneeze S1E05.jpg Lavender background pony weird face S1E05.PNG|What's up with this background pony? Gilda thinking E6-W 5.1219.png|This situation can go either way... Pranked Gilda.png|Gilda after eating a vanilla lemon drop omg pinkie.png|I lol'd Gilda Stare S1E5.png|That eye... its like she's staring into my soul Pinkie Pie Hiccup 1 S1E5.png|Hiccup Pinkie Pie Hiccup 2 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 3 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 4 S1E5.png|Pinkie can fly too Pinkie Pie Hiccup 5 S1E5.png Spike Hiccup S1E5.png Rainbow Dash Cloud Ears S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda Shock S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|Electric handshake Dragonshy Derpyfluttershy.png All eyes on Fluttershy.png|Ponies being derpy in the background. Look Before You Sleep Applejack cross eyed 2-W 2.0233.png|"I can go derpy too, just watch." Pillow Fight!.jpeg|Pillow fight gone Wrong. Bridle Gossip Scared Spike.png Zecora angry.jpg RD_annoyed_about_lecturing.png|Curses... real magic... blah blah blah! Call of the Cutie Rainbow_Jack_Derp!.PNG|Who are you gonna believe? Bon Bon in pain.png|Bon-Bon doesn't like buckets of apples. Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash DERP S1E13.jpg|Quiet! The voices! They are telling me things! Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight_sitting_dizzy_S1E15.png|LOL! Twilight_bruised_eye_twitch_Pinkie_smiling_S1E15.png|OOOO Not that smile! Twilight_bruised_eye_twitch_S1E15.png|Wait, whats that on your neck? Derpy_embarassed_S1E15.png|Whoopsy Daisy! (as usual) Derpy DERP!.png|Derp! Twilight_Anvil3_498.PNG|Ouch... Twilight flat slammed door S1E15.png|Dat Door. Angry twilight sparkle-1-.png|"I'm so angry!" Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png|You are all witnesses! Sonic Rainboom DerpyCompetition1.png|it a bird its a plane no it is just derpy hooves Twilight cross eyed purpose E16-W 2.8412.png|I go derpy on purpose. Stare Master raritywhatnowepisode17.png|Grr....WHAT NOW? Scootaloo crossed eyed E17-W17.png|She may have gone derpy. Proud Fluttershy smile S1E17.png The Show Stoppers Apple_Mess_Derp!.PNG|"...discover your talent for...house cleaning?" 100percentderpy.png|derpy, do you know whats going on? A Dog and Pony Show Appitite.png|Yummy! Yummy! Yummy! Green Isn't Your Color GIYC108_Derpy_Shy.png|Even Fluttershy falls victim to the Derpy eyes. GIYC221 Fluttershy barking.png GIYC224 Fluttershy the donkey.png Iutyhi6.png|Just Eat It. derpy.jpg|Derpy is not amused at Fluttershy's antics Over a Barrel Braeburn Sleepy S1E21.png|You are feeling sleepy... A Bird in the Hoof Blergh.png Smug fluttershy.png|"Always works." Funny face RD S1E22.png|I think I'm gonna vomit... The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity_Gasps.png|*Gasps* PinkiePieFamily.png|Happy Happy Joy Joy... pinkie's awesome face.png|The awesome face Pinkie style Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike's Happy.jpg Owl.PNG Party of One Rainbowdashgummy.png|Ow! Angry pinkie pie.gif|RUNNNNN! ITS... Pinkie? Partyofone 1 0001.png|Let's have a party! derpyderp.png|This is one great party! Best Night Ever Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png|weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee The Return of Harmony Part 1 Discord_on_Twilight_and_Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy's first derp of the season The Return of Harmony Part 2 Screwball.png|Discord's chaos at work Spike crossed eye S2E2-W 5.6320.png|Spike gone crossed eyed. Rarity Pinkie oops s02e02.png|Oops... Problem_Rarity.PNG|Problem, Rarity? Fluttershy getting mad.png|This is not a natural expression for Fluttershy. Lesson Zero Twilight goes insane bed-head not groomed face.png|Twilight Sparkle had lost it... TwilightSparkleinsane S02E03.png|...and was pretty twisted... Twilightsparkle CMC S02E03.png|...but she made the most epic derp faces ever! Scary_Twilight_bush_bird_S2E03.jpg|.... that's not creepy at all! ARGHHHHHH!!!!!|link=Lesson Zero Scotaloo Silly Face S2E3.png|It wasn't only Twilight derping around in this episode. Rarity Tea Face S2E3.png Group concern S2E03.jpg|''"YES?!"'' Twilight Sparkle Derping Ponder S2E3.png|''"Clock is Ticking!"'' Season 2 lesson zero twilight.png|Twilight looks like she has a PHIL FACE from Adventure Time S.2 eps.3 twilight CMC.png|"Popping" out of nowhere! lesson_zero_treasure_chest.png|Let's see what's inside.. time_is_ticking_lessonzero.png Screen shot 2011-10-16 at PM 10.08.35.png|..such GOOD FRIENDS.. BG Pony epic grin.PNG|That's the most epic grin I've ever seen. Luna Eclipsed RD Shock S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 4 S2E4.png Luna Grumpy S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png Luna shouts at twilight.PNG Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png Fluttershy Derp 2 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 1 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 2 S2E4.png derp.png derpy_luna_eclipsed.png|Oopsie.. twilight_season2_eps4.png pinkie_scared_derp.png Derpy Plugpull.png|I emptied your tub... Derpy Pinkie Pie 4..png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3..png Derpy Pinkie Pie 2..png Derpy Pinkie Pie..png Twilight Derp S2E4.png Sisterhooves Social Rarity Angry S2E5.png Apple Bloom Belch 2.png Apple Bloom Belch.png Rarity Face 5.png Rarity Gasping.png Sweetie Belle Groan S2E5.png Rarity Anger Supression 2.png Sweetie Belle Trollface.png PhilosiJack.png Rarity_Face_3.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Ponyface.png|Applejack doesn't like bragging Unsorted Derp-3.gif|Derpy with her homies. Pinkie Derp!.png Pinkie, Unshure..jpeg|An unsure Pinkie Pie. Rarity slack-jawed.png 100percentderpy.png Derpy smile.png Apple Bloom.jpg|Derpin' it up! Apple Bloom style. Tttt.jpg|Let me think about it... Scootaloo derp.PNG|Scootaderp without the ball. Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2